


Just Peachy

by orphan_account



Series: The Little Things [2]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Bruises, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, the good kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: William bruised easily.





	

One of Gabe’s favorite things was the way William bruised. 

In the early light of quiet weekend mornings, when they were both half asleep but awake enough to exchange small smiles, Gabe would press his fingers into every red-purple mark he could find on his love’s skin. From the hickeys on his neck to the ones on the insides of his thighs, the finger-shaped bruises pressed into his hips; the bite marks left on the swell of his ass that made him shiver whenever fingers brush over them.

Gabe would leave lazy, wet kisses against each of the marks, running his tongue over bruises and bite marks and the soft skin in between. Licking and sucking and biting until his peach perfect boy was shaking beneath him, just the way Gabe (and William) loved it. 

He loved the marks even when he couldn’t see them; when William would wear his jeans and oversized sweaters and Gabe would pull him close, hands on his hips and fingers pressing against hidden bruises. It was one of his favorite things to do. They’d be talking to some friends, at some party or get together, and Gabe would make his way next to William. He’d sneak an arm around his waist, fingers pressing on the marks he’d left the night before. He’d smile to himself as William would stumble over his words, pushing into Gabe’s grip ever so slightly. 

William wasn’t the only one that carried claiming marks, but Gabe’s weren’t like his — the bruises didn’t blossom like flowers on his tan skin. But he did have scratches all over; running down his back, from his shoulders down his arms, his chest and neck and hips and ass, anywhere William could get his hands. Gabe didn’t understand how he did it, with the way he was always biting his nails, but somehow he did. 

William was Gabe's and Gabe was William’s, and they both had the marks to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ twentyoneboyfriends on tumblr


End file.
